


wip f

by impulsecore



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AAAAAAA, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecore/pseuds/impulsecore
Summary: FC





	wip f

Jay KNEW the tape was in Tims Pocket.  
They’ve been walking around the house recording and looking for things that the hooded figure or alex left behind. Jay knew the hooded figure left that tape behind. Jay knew Tim picked it up and put it in his pocket.

It was so painfully obvious that it was in his pocket. Jay zooming in to the pocket with his camera, huffing. He needed to see what was on that tape. He felt enraged just thinking about how he was hiding something from him. He thought they’d agreed not to keep anymore secrets.

Tim lead Jay around the house, Jay behind him recording. Once they got to a hallway Jay stopped and looked at Tim. He felt so angry at him and this whole situation. He got super quiet. Tim stopped rambling and looked behind him to Jay. He looked at Jay confused until he dove at Tim. “Jay what yo-“ Jay slammed Tim against the wall with the camera in his face, his face looks so filled with hate that it actually kind of scared Tim. He had barely feared the taller man before this moment. “Give me the tape.” Jay said in a low tone. The voice seemed not forced like other times that Jay tried to be ‘tough’, which scared Tim even more. “Jay listen to me.” Jay suddenly jerked and they landed on the floor on each other. Jay’s camera dropped, barely catching the brawl. They started to wrestle each other for dominance, Tim trying to talk Jay out of his daze but every time being interrupted with Jay’s hands around his neck or hands on his pants trying to get the tape out. Every time slapping Jay’s hand away.

He finally got Jay on his back, straddling him. “Jay. you’re not ready to see it just listen to me. Just forget about it.” Tim said in a shaky voice, trying to calm down the feral man. “STOP FUCKING HIDING THINGS FROM ME” Jay struggled to get out of Tims grip, wiggling and scratching at his arms. 

Tim breathed heavily, was he being turned on by Jay actually going crazy? He was strangely aroused by Jay’s lower voice and straddling him. Tim looked down, looked into Jay’s eyes and took the tape out of his pocket then threw it to the side, making Jay even squirm more. “GIVE ME IT I SWEAR TO GOD ILL ACTUALLY RIP YOUR THROAT OUT.” Jay started to scratch even more at Tim’s thighs and arms.   
Tim softly laughed under his breath while watching Jay struggle under his thighs. Jay stops a bit and wheezes from lack of breath from yelling and wiggling. “Tim.” he stops to breathe. Tim suddenly puts his hands around Jay’s neck, softly putting pressure on it. Jay’s face goes from shock to some type of peacefulness. He breathes heavily and rolls his eyes back. “fuck.” Jay huffed. “Now listen to me Merrick, you don’t need the tape. Stop fighting with me.” Tim said sternly staring straight into Jay’s eyes. He knew what was going to happen. Tim started to roughly grind into Jay, his hands still around his neck.   
Jay was already a bit wet from just wrestling Tim. Ashamed, he looked away. Tim stops to grab Jay’s face to look at him. “Don’t stop looking at me.” Jay shuddered just hearing Tim’s strict voice. He follows Tim’s instructions and looks at his face. Jay’s cheeks where flushed and sweaty. He was of course tired of fighting and became less tense. Tim continues to grind into Jay’s crotch, grunting softly. He was already hard just doing this.


End file.
